Hot Nerd
by Bookwormreader1
Summary: Everyone has always posted a story on how Cammie get's bullied NEVER on Zach so people I introduce you a new story where Zach is the one that get's bullied by Josh, and Cammie is the only one in that group to defend him but Zach made a prank on Roseville High that earned him a trip to Blackthorne Institute, say good-bye to the tucked in shirt and hello 6 pack!


**Zach's POV**

People have ignored ever since high school started. I was Nerd Boy. I was the one that you would only talk to if you wanted me to do your homework, but everything changed the day I was arrested. The day that I learned how to spray paint, yet I word of advice: bring enough spray paint its embarrassing enough to know that you misspelled some very colorful words.

Today was the last day of summer vacation and I was spending it by spreading hot sticky tar across the roof of Blackthorne Institute, I was working 40 feet above ground breathing in sulfur fumes. With the help of Grant and Jonas-mostly Grant, Jonas just calculated how long it would take us, a hell lot faster if he helped.

They helped with my Foul Deed, Jonas hacked into the schools security system while Grant gave me push ups to spray paint in high places. Yet we didn't count Josh's group to be there in 3 a.m in the morning, needless to say he called the cops, funny thing though, he also had a bag of spray paint.

_Character building, _my dad said.

_Mandatory community service,_ the judge said. Court-ordered restitution for the Foul Deed, the judge nailed me with a bill for the damage done, which meant good bye to the trip to California and New York, hello summer vacation on Blackthorne Institute. At first I thought _better than jail right?_ Wrong they might as well send me there.

I pushed the mop back and forth trying to coat the seams evenly, wouldn't want rain inside the classroom. Nope. No, sir, we did't.

Joe looked at my work and grunted wondering around the roof and checking everything was alright.

¨God, I never thought I would ever say this, but I happy were leaving Blackthorne and going back to Roseville today.¨ said Grant wiping away sweat across his forehead

I grunted in agreement, as I sat down on the edge of the roof.

¨Hey! You guys lookie what I found!" I said as I pointed four stories down.

The cheerleader's.

Wearing bikini tops and short shorts.

I inched closer afraid that I might fall down.

¨Why are they here?" asked Jonas reading my mind.

¨Are they doing a car wash?"I asked rubbing my eyes making sure I wasn't seeing stuff.

¨Yes, some where willing to help out Blackthorne to collect some money for the school.¨ said Joe scaring the 3 of us, ¨Very nice of those girls, knowing that this school is full of a bunch of boy teens with problems.¨

¨Yes, very nice of them. . .¨ I said not really paying attention to him as I directed my attention to them a clad of girls were bending, stretching, soaping up, scrubbing, and squealing. They were spraying hoses at each other and had attracted a group of boys that looked like they wanted there own personal wash.

¨Take me now, Lord.¨ muttered Grant.

Somebody had cranked up a type of a rap music making the cheerleaders-angles butts to bounce back and forth to the beat.

Then a angel-yeah shes that beautiful, rose up from the hubcap of the white Ford Explorer.

Cammie Ann Morgan.

The driver of the truck said something blushing furiously, Cammie smiled and and blew at the soapsuds in her hands so bubbles floated through the air and landed on the driver's nose. The driver melted into a puddle on the front the front seat. Cammie threw her head back and laugh the sun flashed off her teeth.

Jonas took off his glasses and rubbed them on a corner of his shirt. Grant adjusted himself. While Cammie skipped to the next car.

_Cammie pushes me to the side of the red mustang _

_¨I want you Zach."Cammie breaths in my ear making my heart skip some beats_

_¨I want you too."I breath back as I grab her waist and start attacking her neck _

_¨Zach! Zach you dumbass you'll break you neck!¨_

No, wait. I blink I was on the roof with 3 guys that needed to take showers. Grant was gripping the back of my shirt pulling me back.

¨I said you'll break your neck!" screamed Grant as he pulls me back more harshly.

¨Oh thanks Grant.¨ I said not taking my eyes off Cammie

¨Dude finally your mom is here to pick you up!¨ screamed Grant as I followed his gaze to a black Porsche 911 and honks a quick but loud honk.

¨Wow I cant believe she remember." I said as I started down the stairs, ¨You guys coming with me it'll be awkward with my mom and me just alone.¨

¨Sorry man I haven't even packed up yet." explained Grant

¨How 'bout you Jonas you cant bail on me.¨

¨Sorry Zach my mom is already picking me up,¨ said Jonas

¨Fine, but we are still all carpooling in my new car for school tomorrow right?¨ I asked as I pushed the doors of Blackthorne Institute

¨Hell yeah, we pimples have to stick together!"exclaimed Grant fist punching the air causing a couple of cheerleaders to glance our way and giggle.

¨I don't think we classify as pimples no more.¨ I said slowing down my pace, the reason we called each other pimples was before we went to Blacthorne Institute we went to Roseville High-and returning-was because our popular status was as low as a pimple on your butt-yeah yeah I know but we came up with that in Freshman year!

¨How about we call each other hot stuff?¨ I asked taking off my shirt throwing it and flexing to show of my muscles that I accomplished and since they didn't have no video games here I got out and got a nice tan.

¨Hot stuff! Hot stuff!¨ chanted Grant as he pulled out a dollar and put it inside my jeans that hung low on my hips showing a prominent 'V'.

To my utter shock some cheerleaders also started chanting ¨Hot stuff!' and even shoving down some bills down my pants. To give them a show I climbed on top of a car and started dancing on it the chants becoming louder. Up until the point my mom walked up to me and crossed her hands over her chest.

¨What's up?¨ I asked stopping momentarily my dancing

¨I want you in the car now Zachary Goode or I will put you on my lap and spank and I don't care if your in senior year.¨ my mom said and just as fast as she came she left. Leaving us in a awkward silence until somebody shouted:

¨I'll spank you Zach!¨ screamed a very cute black hair cheerleader

I smirked at her causing her to blush.

¨Sorry you guys but I gotta go you have been a very _generous_ crowd.¨I said pointing to the bills inside my pants-hell I even see a twenty dollar bill in there. As I do a dramatic bow I hopped of the car and start looking for my white tee shirt.

¨Looking for this?¨ said a voice sending shivers up my back as I turned around to see Cammie holding my shirt in her pinkie her blond hair pulled up in a pony tail her bikini top and shorts that are wet cling on to her skin.

¨This is your's right?¨ she asked bring back my gaze back to her face and then down again but to her lips that she currently she's biting on.

¨Uh yeah, thanks.¨ I said as I walk towards her and took my shirt from her pinkie careful to not make contact with her.

¨So. . . are you returning back to Roseville?¨she asked as she watched me pull out the money out of my pants

¨Yep Nerd boy is going back, but your dweeb of a boyfriend, Josh, won't be able to bully me or you trying to protect like a kicked puppy.¨ I said sharply as I tucked the money inside my jeans back pocket.

¨Zach-¨

¨Zachary Goode I will give 3 seconds to get in this Porsche!¨ screamed my mom and as if she needed to get her point across she honked.

¨Will I would love to chant to catch up on old times but I gotta go.¨ I said as I jogged up to my mom's car never more happy to go near my mom than this moment

¨So uh see you later?¨ she asked

¨Maybe.¨ I said not glancing her way as I slammed the door, I know I know jerk move blah blah but can you blame me? If I just once glance at Cammie one more time I was gonna make my daydream up at the roof come true.

"Were going to BBQ party meeting which gives us enough time to buy you some decent cloths and a haircut." she said breaking the awkward silence which I did need I haircut me hair was getting in my eyes that even I could make it into a ponytail.

"It looks like you didn't get a trim the whole summer."

"Well uh 'cause I didn't I had to earn they're trust to hold a sharp item." I muttered remembering my first day at Blackthrone how Joe scolded me for using a pair of nail clippers as if I could actually use it to 'endanger' my life.

¨Very pretty girl.¨ my mom said breaking the awkward silence once again that surrounded us when we weren't even out of Blackthorne.

¨I guess.¨ I muttered as I stared outside my window.

¨Well since you were drooling all over her-¨

¨Mom!¨ I said covering my face in my hands.

¨-and the way she was drooling all over you to and young man you are no stripper to. . .¨

I toned her out after that smiling at the thought that Cammie drooled over me. I had changed not just physically but by ego also. I was bullied my Josh and his group, and Cammie was the only one from her group that stood up to me, pissing off Josh, but Cammie always saw him as a brother she never had.

But I have a plan to change her brotherly feeling towards me.

**So what do you guys think? And yes I am back! PRAISE THE LORD! I mean EVERYONE has made a story about Cammie being the weak link and getting bullied but never Zach! Hell I even writing one where Cammie gets bullied! So I decide to break the tradition. I hope that you guys liked this story!**

**Review! **

**OH! and there might be another new story I might be posting!**

**AH SO HAPPY THAT I AM BACK!**

**Edited! -AGAIN! Don't worry I'm posting the 2nd chapter today.**


End file.
